Rejected by a Geek
by Mitchie Love
Summary: Lucy finds herself attracted to Evan while working on a project together with him. Oneshot. Read & Review.


**I was originally going to do Kendra, but that seemed kind of OOC. I don't know. xD Sorry if they are OOC anyway. This idea has been floating in my head. It's a oneshot. Not my best, but whatever. Enjoy. ;D**

* * *

Lucy sat in her desk looking at her nails. The teacher was giving out names to some project she could care less about. The only moment she looked up was she heard her name, "Lucy and Evan."

"What? The geek and me?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes, you and_ Evan_," the teacher corrected.

Lucy couldn't believe she was stuck working with the guy that had caused Brett to leave her. There was no way she was working with this _loser _that was always around that creepy cripple and Patrice. Suicide was definately an option. Desperately, she looked around and set her eyes on Patrice. She made a gagging noise, but decided to ask her who her partner was.

"Brett," Patrice said nonchantantly.

This could be her chance to get Brett back. It was perfect. She turned up her sweet tone, but Patrice was smart enough to know what she was doing, "Why don't we trade partners? You can have Evan and I can have Brett."

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Patrice asked her. "You can't trade partners. If you hadn't made such a nasty comment about Evan, maybe she wouldn't notice. Plus, I don't think Brett wants to work with you."

"What do you know what Brett wants?" Lucy scoffed and turned about from her, crossing her arms. She looked back to Evan's desk. He was busy writing something in his notebook, probably a note to himself. The teacher decided to give them the period off so that they could get together with her partners. Brett had walked over and was already making arrangements with Patrice, even though Lucy knew that she would end up doing all the work by herself. She knew she could pull that off on Evan if she tried.

Slowly, she made her way towards his desk. Kendra was standing there ranting to him about something, probably saying something nasty about Lucy. Lucy narrowed her eyes but kept walking to him. Ever since what happened with the whole twisted romance thing, Kendra grew closer to Evan. They weren't precisely friends, but they talked here and there. Kendra rolled her eyes as she saw Lucy approach and left.

"So, Brain, we can't do this because I'm busy. Our grade's on you," Lucy smirked, knowing there was no way in hell a nerd like Evan would want to fail a project.

"Listen, Lucy," Evan started, which shocked her. "You and I both know you aren't busy at all. How's it going to be? My house or yours?"

"Yours," Lucy rolled her eyes. It was unbelievable she just let him win. "I don't want you in my room."

"Fine," he said. "But if you don't show up I'll make sure to tell you did nothing."

* * *

There she was, on a _Saturday,_ knocking on the Goldman's door. Really, it was just Evan and his mom, which was something Lucy didn't understand. Mrs. Goldman (even though, as stubborn as she was, she refused to call herself that way) opened the door and smiled at Lucy, "You're Lucy, right?"

"Right," Lucy stated a little annoyed. She was trying to be _too_ nice. She walked into the house, and followed Mrs. Goldman to her son's room. Lucy closed the door, pretending not to hear Mrs. Goldman tell her not to shut it and threw her bag on the floor. Evan was lying on his side reading something out of a book and looked up when he saw Lucy come in.

"Hi," he said simply. Lucy simply waved and sat on the floor.

"So are we doing this thing or what?" she asked, looking up at him. He looked kind of hot in that pose. What the_ hell _was she thinking? She snapped out of it.

"I was just reading about what we have to do," he reached for his laptop. As he opened it, Lucy couldn't help but notice his wallpaper was picture of him and Patrice. He was really quick to hide that. He probably didn't want her to know.

"You and Patrice have a thing going on?" Lucy asked casually, eyeing him. She really couldn't help but thinking that he wasn't so bad looking.

"Umm, I have construction paper and stuff in that drawer if you want to start working now or anything," he was blushing, so Lucy decided to drop it. He was definitely dating her or stalking her.

Lucy followed his instructions and took it out. She sighed, "So, are you going to stay lying there or are you going to do this thing with me?"

He pulled up the nightstand up to his level. Glue, scissors and other materials were already on top of it. "Grab the chair. Or you can sit here if you want."

"In your dreams," Lucy said, sitting on the rolling chair and wheeling herself closer to the table. She placed the construction paper on top of the table. "So, I figured we would do something like this," she drew her planning on one of the construction papers and explained it. She expected him to oppose, but he didn't. He sat up and they both began working.

Lucy kept stealing glances at Evan. She didn't know why, but she was a little attracted to him right now. Maybe it was her desperation to get Brett and knowing she couldn't get him. They were done with the project in about an hour.

Evan resumed his previous position and pulled out a book, "Shouldn't you be leaving? It's not like you wanted to come."

"My mom won't come for me in a while," she rolled her eyes. She sat next to the edge of his bed on the floor. "But don't worry. I'll just sit here."

He nodded and looked back to his book. Lucy didn't know what came over her, but she pulled his elbow, causing him to slip a little and drop his book. "What's wrong?"

She just wanted to test his lips out, see how good he was. She tilted her head a little and before she knew it, their lips came into contact. Evan was shocked at first, but Lucy was sure he would start kissing back. Instead, he pulled away and looked at her with wide eyes, "What's wrong with you?"

"Tell me you wanted that," Lucy was embarrassed.

"No, I didn't," Evan was stage-whispering. He didn't want his mom to hear about what just happened. "Lucy, I have a girlfriend and you don't even like me. You hate me. Like everyone else. I ruined your relationship with Brett. Why are you kissing me?"

"You're lucky, Brain, this could put you back on the map."

"I don't care, Lucy. I've learned not to care," he exclaimed. "Just... Leave. Please."

Lucy couldn't believe it. Why did she kiss Evan Goldman? And why the hell was he rejecting her? Oh, she was so going to get him back for this. Those were the thoughts that crossed her mind as she walked out the door.


End file.
